Kenshin's Theme
by Nashi Hane
Summary: thought of this while listening to the music of the same title
1. Default Chapter

Theme series notes

First off general disclaimer. I do not now nor have ever nor will ever own Rurouni Kenshin. The story and all the things and pretties that go with it are the property of somebody else (actually a few somebodies…anou). The only things that are mine are Yori, Suzuko, Umeko, Hiroshi and Matsu as well as the delightful little horror of a kami but that's it! That being said, on we go…

Kenshin's Theme

When I first heard the Kenshin's Theme music I was entranced. I happened to be studying a bit of Shinto history at the time and it seemed like a natural connection to make. The soul of a person as a song is not an original idea but the music seemed to fit so well that I couldn't resist. For those of you that haven't heard it I would recommend listening to it before, as or after you read this.

This piece takes place with major spoilers so if you don't know that Kenshin knocks Kaoru up then, oh, now you do…I tried to explain a bit about kami-sama in the fic but I don't think I did very well. If you want to know more go to your library I guess. On the seeing ki as colours I got a bit into auras but fudged with the colours to suit my purposes. Japanese terms at end.

Tofu, always tofu. The old lady wondered why the nice young man with the unusual hair never got anything but tofu from her stand, then brushed it off as she had more customers to attend to.

But I didn't. No, I had been following this particular young man since his early years. When his parents were taken from him, I began my journey with him. When his surrogate family too, fell before him, I was there. When he first gripped a katana, and when he put it down too, I was there. I knew of the drums called Tomoe that beat still in his chest that he himself struck down even as their pounding continued. I knew of the tinkle of the tambourine still echoing his past as he sought to find a new rhythm to his life. I held out a hand to a shivering ruroni and let him in for a night, to make sure that the blade of his sword was not the only thing that had been reversed.

He did not know me then, as he does not sense me now.

The thrums of a bass his parents placed on his soul are overtaken by the drums of his first wife, yet a higher pitch has called to focus on the light strings of not one, but two. The first, rising and fading, his mentor, sensei, Hiko. The second his friend bellowing to be heard, Sanosuke. He hears the shaking of the beads Yahiko moves in him and recalls the little more than a memory the bells of my presence are. The others are constant, I am heard only once and even then my sound is eclipsed. I doubt he even knows what I have done to him, for him. He will know, soon. For the flute that soars over all, though all, has been toned. 

Kaoru. The name that calls the song that is Kenshin's soul, is with child.

And he is afraid of hurting the child with his ki.

Stupid mortal 

So I am here, to sound briefly again in his life, before exiting as quietly as I came. The song calls, the notes swell, and I follow him home.

==

"Tadaima!" Ayame and Suzume came crashing out of the dojo where Kaoru had just knocked Yahiko to his knees. Again. I laugh and he turns, looking puzzled. Damn it. I hide my ki and he shrugs it off. He's felt it too many times to be particularly disturbed by it, I have never abandoned my duty to him. I relax a bit and watch as he heads to the kitchen. Kaoru dismissed Yahiko to change and clean up in time for supper. As reliable as a clock, Sano comes in a few moments after a wonderful aroma drifts to where I wait.

Did I mention I have no physical form unless I so chose?

No?

Bother. Anyways…I'm what you'd call a familiar kami. Meaning that I guard over a family that gives me offerings in return for my protection and blessing. Since Kenshin is the last Himura, he's my prime occupation.

It wouldn't hurt if he burned some incense every once in a while, but back to the story.

Sano managed to wedge himself between Kaoru and Yahiko, across from Kenshin, while Ayame and Suzume ran around a bit before sitting close to Ken-nii. I laughed at his look of surprise. He may not honour our relationship, but he and his surrogate family, not to leave out his wife and her child, provide me with much needed entertainment. The night wears on, and I decide upon a shape and wait. I do not have to wait long. With the others sleeping, Kenshin emerges for his nightly sojourn and sits on the roof. I solidify beside him as a bright eyed, long haired variation even he should be able to recognize.

I am Shinta. He starts in surprise and reaches for the sakabato he has left in his room. I don't move, waiting for his brain to catch up with the things his eyes are telling him. Finally, he sits back down and looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sessha would like to know the reason for your presence, kami-dono. That he would." I laughed, a light, tinkling sound, much like my bells in his song.

"The question is, why have you need of me?" I laugh again at the perplexed look on his face, and then wait for him to speak.

"Anou…sessha wa…" He trails off, lost in thought. I had begun to think Hiko's naming apt when he raised his head and looked me square in the eye.

"Kaoru -dono?" I smile and jump into his lap. I am rewarded with another surprised look as he discovers I am solid and rocks back a bit at my unexpected weight. I play with his hair as I speak since it does fascinate me so. I haven't seen hair like his in three generations.

"You are worrying over nothing, Ken-chan. Kaoru will be fine, the child will be fine. You cannot hurt them with your ki, I made sure of that. But you can hurt them both with your absence. Kaoru is frightened by your lack of tactile contact with her and your seeming hatred towards the child she carries." Kenshin's eyes turned a deep blue, it creeps me out how often they seem to change.

"Sessha…did not…could not… hurt… either…"

"But you have, in thinking that you might. Take a look at your ki, rurouni, and tell me what you see." Kenshin focused inward as Hiko had taught him and looked, really looked. His eyes opened, golden in the moonlight. I think I've mentioned how much this disturbs me before, but I'll say it again. No mortal should be able to do that.

"I see a murderer, a killer whose hands are so drenched in blood even the ocean cannot wash it away. I see a monster, that hides under the façade of a smiling wanderer." He looks at me. "In you, I see purity and innocence. Light and joy and wonder." I take a look at my blank, white aura and at his shifting one. He is mistaken as to who is the monster. I lift his chin to make him look at my face, his face as he once knew it, as I tell him what he needs to know. There are benefits to being a millenia old familial deity after all. 

"It is not blood, Kenshin. Blood on the aura is black and slimy. The red you see is your love for those around you. The passion you have for life and love and everything that happens around you. This bit of blue is the knowledge that you have gained, the gold is your honest intentions. And see this, this black piece? That is your grip on what you had to lose in order for you to become what you are. Do not look on me in envy. The white you see is not purity, surely as you cut men down was I there beside you, it is indifference. I care little for what I see because it is not in me to do so. You care, Kenshin, heart of sword. But now, that sword is the heart of many. Your song, Kenshin, is beautiful. Wistful, yes. But beautiful. I can cleanse you of this self fear you have, if you will let me?" He has shed tears before, and he has shed one now, only leave the drying moisture as I finish. He nods.

"Hai de gozaru. Onegai." He prepares himself to listen, knowing the honour this is to hear the very melody that makes up what his soul is. I smile and call the guardians of the others to us. They will have strange dreams, but each knows it is worth it. Yahiko's is the closest, so his part is heard first, Hiko's, his human line long dead, comes to us from the spirit realm and adds a steady counterpart to Kenshin's parents who he managed to snag on the way, as I can only play the song of the current heir. The Yukishiro family kami arrives and her sound thrums in the air even as Kaoru's answers my call smiling and lifting the flute. Sano's family guardian smirks as his reverberations sound clear and I grin. The Sagara spirit has always been more than a little cocky, especially towards his little adoptee. I add my bells and a cymbal to welcome and emphasis my point as well as my thanks. As the song goes the tambourine that is his past shakes briefly, then steadily before fading into nothing. We gather ourselves and listen as we play to the song of the wet faced wanderer that sits before us even as the last remnants of the pain his soul has suffered is demolished. He is not crying from the beauty of his soul alone, but the pain this cleansing is costing him. I shake my bells once more before leading him some of my strength and he smiles his thanks even as his tears course down his scarred face. I look at the others, and we wind down, letting the Kamiya's spirit have the last word, to show Kenshin where he must go once we have returned to the mists.

He sits there as the others fade into the moon's shadow, looking at me only when he knows they are gone.

"Sessha wa…" I place my finger over his lips, then kiss him briefly, letting some of my soul enter his. He gasps and tries to speak. I smile and stop him.

"Go to your wife and child. Make them happy, and that is all the thanks I'll ever need." I turn to go, but not before I make him smile. 

"A little incense every now and again wouldn't hurt either." He smiles, one of true joy and contentment, and I leave the form of Shinta to fade into nothingness.

Of course I didn't leave, are you nuts? I made sure that he eventually got up and returned to the room he shares with Kaoru. Only then did I go to find the Kamiya spirit. We needed to have a little chat as to who got to keep the heir under their wing, seeing how it is usually the male of the relationship's kami, but Kaoru is the one taking him in, not the other way around. Ah, I hate politics.

==

I was hurt. He left, again, to go sit on the roof. Does he not want this? I touch my belly, feeling the life of the one that grows within me, and sigh, miserably. What did I do wrong? He won't touch me, not even think about touching my stomach, only now becoming distended. I sob into the pillow he so recently vacated, then turn it over as I hear him come back inside. I will ask him tonight.

He slips in silently, as only he can, and lays down next to me. 

"Why?" The word is whispered, but even I can hear the tears in my tone. He sits up and looks over at me even as I rise to meet him. 

His eyes. Kami-sama, I have never seen them as such. I have seen him cry, before, even held him as he did so. But never have I seen them like this. Suddenly he reaches for me, pulls me close.

"Kaoru…" He voice is as tender as his hands as he brushes the tears I hadn't realized I was shedding. He holds me to him, just holds me. We haven't been this close since the little one began to form. I relish it. He begins to lay me down and I make a small sound of despair which he silences with his lips. I can hear how ragged his breathing is.

"Kaoru…gomen. Gomen nasai de gozaru yo…sessha….ore wa, I never meant…I'm so sorry." His words are interspersed with small hiccoughs and kisses as he works his way down my neck. His hands are at my nightclothes, and they fall away as he warms me with his lips and tears.

"Kenshin…" I leave the word for him to take as he will.

"Kaoru. I, love you. With all of my heart, my mind, my soul. I… gomen nasai koibito. You've given me the greatest gift of all, and I, I have thrown it away… I am so very, very sorry. His hands cease for a moment, then very deliberately he unfastens the last tie and exposes my rounding belly to the chill night air.

"Ai shiteru." He whispers, and I feel him kiss the slight bulge, then press his face into my stomach. The tears I feel on my middle are a match for those on my face. But his are hot, hotter than I thought possible, mine are cool. I let him rest, and listen to our child still very small, for as long as I can bear to. It may have been minutes, it may have been hours, but I reach out for him and pull him up to meet my eyes and my face. He reaches out to wipe away a tear and I shake my head.

"Kenshin…"

"I'm sorry. I was afraid." He whispers.

"Of what? I ask.

"Of harming you and the baby. I never meant to hurt either of you, I thought my ki would…" I laugh ruefully.

"Kenshin no baka! You couldn't hurt us even if you tried. It's when you aren't here that it hurts." He looks down once more.

"Sessha did not, realize, that…" I hug him to me, then lay him down and brush the tear dampened hair from his face. I kiss him, once, twice, again.

"Sleep, love. It's alright now." He looks at me with those sorrowful eyes, eyes that I never want to see again, and I kiss each one and snuggle close. When he opens them again, most of the pain in them is gone, and a kind of wonder has replaced it. He wraps his arms around me and holds me as tightly as I do him.

"Ai shiteru." I whisper. After a moment's silence his voice sounds like music.

"Aa, motto, motto ai shiteru, zutto." And we fall asleep.

If you don't know the Japanese terms you must be new to the fan fiction world but here they are anyway.

Aa - informal yes

Ai shiteru - I love you - this is a emphatic way to say this and is considered impolite to utter it in public. If you need to express yourself or your feelings when others are around suki da will suffice and that too is a little much. It is not a light phrase - like 'I love spaghetti' this is more along the lines of 'I value your continued existence so far above my own that it is not even mentionable and I'm about to have a conniption if you don't love me back with your entire being.' type of thing.

Anata - you, an endearment when used from wife to husband

Anata wa? - and you?

Anou - um…literally

Ara - oh!

Arigato - thank you

Baka - if you don't know this one it's a descriptor - idiot, moron, imbecile…

Battousai - unsheathed blade, slasher

Busu - ugly/old hag

Chichi - father, used by family members, more like daddy than father

Daijoubu - alright

Daijoubu ka/ daijoubu desu ka - are you alright? Everything alright? Second more formal

De gozaru/ yo/ka - equivalent to desu or da but highly archaic and formal. Yo is an emphatic and ka indicates a question. All mean - if meaning can be assigned really - is, are, was, etc…

Dojo - training hall

- dono - an archaic suffix meaning along the lines of Mr. Mrs. Ms. But much more polite

Futon - a sleeping mat that can be folded up and stored during the day so the space can be used for other things, very comfortable I may add.

Genki - health, good spirits

Gomen - sorry

Gomen Nasai - very sorry

Haha - mommy

Hai - yes

Hajimemashite - pleased to meet you

Hiko - flight/ act of flying

Hiroshi - generous

Iya - informal no

Jinchuu - earthly revenge

Kami - spirit/ancestor/god/goddess/etc

Kaoru - fragrance

Kenji - not sure I'd have to see the kanji but something to do with a sword most likely

Kenki - fighting spirit

Kenshin - heart of sword

Ki - chi, prana, life energy

Koibito - girlfriend/boyfriend though I imagine at the time it would mean more like lover

Komban wa - good evening

Matsu - pine tree

Megumi - blessing/bounty

Motto - much, more, bigger

Musuko - son, used by family members

Neko-chan - kitten, kitty

- nii - uncle

No - indicates a possessive… Kenshin no baka - Kenshin's an idiot - shin no kami - god of death

O genki desu ka? - are you feeling healthy?

Okaasan - mother - less formal 'kaasan

Omegami-sama - goddess

Oniisan - older brother

Ore - informal, even gruff, male 'I'

Oro - Kenshin's surprise, shock, stupefied, embarrassed noise, possibly a mispronunciation of ara 

Otousan - father - less formal 'tousan

Oyasumi/oyasuminasai - good night (when going to bed)

Rurouni - a made up word by the wonderful creator of rurouni Kenshin -sama that means roughly wanderer

Sakabato - reverse blade sword, really two words - sakaba and to 

- sama - more polite form of -san

- san - Mr. Mrs. Ms.

Sekihotai - Sanosuke's political affiliation 

Sensei - teacher

Sessha - another archaic term used by Kenshin meaning 'I' or more literally 'this unworthy one'

Shamisen - guitar like instrument with three strings

Suzuko - little bell child

Tanuki - raccoon

Umeko - plum blossom child

Yori - trustworthy 

Zutto - very much so, similar to motto


	2. baby baby

Theme series notes

First off general disclaimer. I do not now nor have ever nor will ever own Rurouni Kenshin. The story and all the things and pretties that go with it are the property of somebody else (actually a few somebodies…anou). The only things that are mine are Yori, Suzuko, Umeko, Hiroshi and Matsu as well as the delightful little horror of a kami but that's it! That being said, on we go…

Baby Baby

Kenji's a' coming! I know a bit about what happens to a baby's physiology at birth and yes it is an accurate description. Felt like I needed a follow up to the actual birth from my piece Kenshin's Theme. Japanese terms at end.

Early in the morning, just as the sun crested the horizon actually, we snuck into the now quiet room. Kamiya-san and I had been summoned, well, Kamiya-san was summoned and I waited for him, as soon as the kami of birth had come to the dojo where my charge and his principle charge now share a room.

I honestly wasn't expecting it on this of all nights.

We stood by the members of our respective families as the Myojin spirit raced next to the boy to the doctor's place for Takani-san's charge, Megumi. Kamiya's charge Kaoru had woken in her room just in time to have her water break, and I have to say I have never been more proud of my charge's speed then at that moment. He rushed to Yahiko's futon and shook him awake, told him of the situation, and returned before the first contraction hit. Very nice.

The doctor came faster than I expected, and I was surprised for the second time in one night when not only the Kamiya spirit showed up, but many others as well. I'm sure that Kenshin, Kaoru, and possibly Yahiko noticed the excessive ki in the room, completely positive. They may be mortal, but they're not as dense as most. 

After all, it's not every day that so many kami gather in so small a place. There was myself of course, the Kamiya spirit, Myojin, Saitoh, Seijuro, Seta, Sagara, Shinomori, Makimachi, some restaurant worker's family spirit, Takani, one I didn't recognize but was acting rather fresh with the Saitoh spirit, Anji, a whole load of dead people, and this one I didn't recognize until later as the familial guardian of my charge's first wife. I can be so dense sometimes, almost as bad as the mortals I accuse the same thing of. I didn't even get to talk with her, and I really did like Yukishiro, at least, until he tried to get that psycho kid some help. Omegami-sama that was awful, Jinchuu, not smiling, smiling, the hair…but I digress.

We had to overlap a bit to watch as Megumi talked to Kaoru, Yahiko bringing towels and water when ever asked, and Shinta, no, Kenshin held her hand. His was purple by the time the flaring occurred, signalling the complete integration of the new spirit in the infant's body just as a hearty wail sounded in the room.

I was so glad to hear that cry and went to sooth the pain instantly. Birth is much more painful then death in that respect. Death, is like shedding a skin, birth, there is the pain of complete integration, a soul is part of but not complete before birth, and the pain of lungs working for the first time as the valves in the heart slam shut to begin the flow of blood and air that will remain until death. It hurts. 

The Kamiya spirit and I had agreed that we would trade off. I would have the first, third and fifth children, while he would get the second and fourth. That way I have a family to watch over once more, and he is content as well.

We had to clear the room as soon as little Kenji began to nurse, or the jig would be up. Surprisingly, infants up to their third month can see us, and we didn't want to disturb either of Kenji's already uptight parents. They needed to relax. Kaoru, understandably, began to drift off even as Kenji did, Megumi finishing her business and clearing everyone but the parents of the new child and the child himself from the room. Kenshin let Kaoru tuck the tiny bundle into a small cradle set aside for the purpose then covered her himself, watching until she fell asleep. 

I wanted to hug him, materialize and tell him things would work out, but that is so not allowed I never even really considered it.

Well, maybe a little.

As soon as he knew his wife was asleep he let them go. His tears flowed freely as he stood and moved to crouch next to his sleeping son. His first born. He watched and listened to the gentle rise and fall of heart and lungs working for the first time until he eventually fell over to the floor. Then he sat there and continued to stare after making sure his slight fall didn't wake Kaoru. The other spirits had been long gone, and the Kamiya spirit was getting restless before he moved.

"I know you're there, Himura-dono. And you brought someone else." Kamiya shrugged, and we both materialized before him. Kamiya chooses the form of Kaoru's father and I can tell by Kenshin's startled look that they have spoken before. I glare at him and he shrugs. I choose the form of Shinta once more. I like it, so kill me.

Eh, I forgot, I'm immortal…

"What did you need, Kenshin?" My voice is that of a child and he blinks.

"Ano…sessha wa.." I snort but Kamiya beats me to the punch.

"I thought we got rid of that little inferiority complex of yours." He has the grace to blush.

"Gomen. I really, didn't need, anything…"

"Then go to sleep. We'll watch him." He nods and goes to the futon, I block his path. There are advantages to having no real physical form, one of which is being able to move faster than the battousai. 

"Touch your son, Kenshin." He cannot refuse a direct order from me, and moves to pick the boy up, but hesitates. I 'nudge' Kenji a bit, and he wakes up to look directly at the man who sired him. He needs no more prompting, and holds up his arms, waving his fists in the air and scrunching his face.

Even Kenshin can't be so dense as to not realize his son wishes to be held.

He scoops the child from the cradle and holds him close, whispering and cooing and humming the song I showed him not four months ago. Kenji is calmed instantly and goes back to sleep. Kenshin held him for another half hour before putting him back and going to bed.

"Arigato, Himura-dono, Kamiya-dono." He drifts off and for once, he is smiling.

Leaving us where we are. Kenji was born with blue eyes as all babies are, and they would remain blue according to Kamiya-san's tinkering. I lay my hand, Shinta's hand, on Kenji's forehead.

"Welcome to the clan, Kenji Himura." A quick focus of my ki, and by the time he is eight, Kenji will have the flaming red hair that his father does instead of the chocolate fuzz that covers his head now. He sighs in his sleep, and Kamiya-san and I flit off. He goes to other members of the family, and I watch the one with violet or golden eyes as he sleeps.

Smiling.

If you don't know the Japanese terms you must be new to the fan fiction world but here they are anyway.

Aa - informal yes

Ai shiteru - I love you - this is a emphatic way to say this and is considered impolite to utter it in public. If you need to express yourself or your feelings when others are around suki da will suffice and that too is a little much. It is not a light phrase - like 'I love spaghetti' this is more along the lines of 'I value your continued existence so far above my own that it is not even mentionable and I'm about to have a conniption if you don't love me back with your entire being.' type of thing.

Anata - you, an endearment when used from wife to husband

Anata wa? - and you?

Anou - um…literally

Ara - oh!

Arigato - thank you

Baka - if you don't know this one it's a descriptor - idiot, moron, imbecile…

Battousai - unsheathed blade, slasher

Busu - ugly/old hag

Chichi - father, used by family members, more like daddy than father

Daijoubu - alright

Daijoubu ka/ daijoubu desu ka - are you alright? Everything alright? Second more formal

De gozaru/ yo/ka - equivalent to desu or da but highly archaic and formal. Yo is an emphatic and ka indicates a question. All mean - if meaning can be assigned really - is, are, was, etc…

Dojo - training hall

- dono - an archaic suffix meaning along the lines of Mr. Mrs. Ms. But much more polite

Futon - a sleeping mat that can be folded up and stored during the day so the space can be used for other things, very comfortable I may add.

Genki - health, good spirits

Gomen - sorry

Gomen Nasai - very sorry

Haha - mommy

Hai - yes

Hajimemashite - pleased to meet you

Hiko - flight/ act of flying

Hiroshi - generous

Iya - informal no

Jinchuu - earthly revenge

Kami - spirit/ancestor/god/goddess/etc

Kaoru - fragrance

Kenji - not sure I'd have to see the kanji but something to do with a sword most likely

Kenki - fighting spirit

Kenshin - heart of sword

Ki - chi, prana, life energy

Koibito - girlfriend/boyfriend though I imagine at the time it would mean more like lover

Komban wa - good evening

Matsu - pine tree

Megumi - blessing/bounty

Motto - much, more, bigger

Musuko - son, used by family members

Neko-chan - kitten, kitty

- nii - uncle

No - indicates a possessive… Kenshin no baka - Kenshin's an idiot - shin no kami - god of death

O genki desu ka? - are you feeling healthy?

Okaasan - mother - less formal 'kaasan

Omegami-sama - goddess

Oniisan - older brother

Ore - informal, even gruff, male 'I'

Oro - Kenshin's surprise, shock, stupefied, embarrassed noise, possibly a mispronunciation of ara 

Otousan - father - less formal 'tousan

Oyasumi/oyasuminasai - good night (when going to bed)

Rurouni - a made up word by the wonderful creator of rurouni Kenshin -sama that means roughly wanderer

Sakabato - reverse blade sword, really two words - sakaba and to 

- sama - more polite form of -san

- san - Mr. Mrs. Ms.

Sekihotai - Sanosuke's political affiliation 

Sensei - teacher

Sessha - another archaic term used by Kenshin meaning 'I' or more literally 'this unworthy one'

Shamisen - guitar like instrument with three strings

Suzuko - little bell child

Tanuki - raccoon

Umeko - plum blossom child

Yori - trustworthy 

Zutto - very much so, similar to motto


	3. melody

Theme series notes

First off general disclaimer. I do not now nor have ever nor will ever own Rurouni Kenshin. The story and all the things and pretties that go with it are the property of somebody else (actually a few somebodies…anou). The only things that are mine are Yori, Suzuko, Umeko, Hiroshi and Matsu as well as the delightful little horror of a kami but that's it! That being said, on we go…

Melody

And the next little bit comes along showing a glimpse of life at the Kamiya dojo after the third child finds her way into the world. Japanese terms at end.

"Two hundred strokes! Then go and get some tofu!" The second master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu bellowed into the crisp morning air. Kenshin flapped the sheet he had been washing into the air to dry it a bit before hanging it up. Kaoru smiled from where she was watching Yahiko train her first born and placed her hand upon her once again rounded belly. Kenji grumbled something but began his punishment almost immediately. Yahiko watched for a while, then sighed and went to sit next to Kaoru. Kenshin wandered over to his wife as well.

"How did you manage sensei?" The young man asked the first master. She smiled and laughed a bit.

"It wasn't easy, Yahiko-chan."

"Busu…." The insults had long since lost their sting, leaving an odd sort of affection in their place. Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist from behind and she leaned into his solid form.

"Kaoru, you should be getting inside, that you should. It's still a bit cold outside. I'll start breakfast if you want."

"That would be lovely. Yahiko, make sure to correct his grip on the straight thrust."

"Hai sensei." The young man watched as the two people he had come to view first as his surrogate parents and then as good friends retreated from the cool air into the warmer atmosphere of the dojo. He then went and corrected the young swordsman's hand positions.

Inside, Kenshin began chopping a daikon and boiled the rice while Kaoru went to check on Suzuko. The small girl had caught a slight cold but was recovering quickly thanks to the care of a certain friend of the family that had been visiting up until a few days ago. Kenshin smiled at how over protective oniisan Kenji had been to his little sister. It was sweet. 

At first Kenji had resented the brunette girl that had seemingly pushed him out of the place of favourite child, but after Suzuko had grabbed Kenshin's hair and yanked, hard, then ran behind Kenji for protection while her father rubbed his head ruefully she had taken a special place in his heart.

Kenshin had begun to grow his hair out once more, cutting it short apparently didn't stop little hands from tugging. And Kaoru liked it long.

She had proven that very well almost nine months before, and her current condition was ample proof. Kenshin smiled and took the now cooked rice from the fire, nodding to Kaoru to get Suzuko while he summoned both Yahiko and Kenji for breakfast.

--

Kaoru smiled as Yori nursed. Kenshin was assuring a distraught Suzuko-chan that mommy wasn't really going to kill daddy and Kenji was helping Dr. Genzai clean up. Kaoru watched the proceedings with a sleepy eye, until the man who had made her life so happy shut the shoji doors after Kenji and Suzuko had been safely deposited in their beds. Since very few students required rooms, the dojo still had areas completely unused, and each child could pick a room. Kenji had remained in the room his cradle was placed in until the summer before, choosing instead one a bit closer to the roof, his favourite place now that he knew how to get down. Suzuko had chosen one close to her parents. When Yori was older, she would get the room next to her parents until she too, chose a room. 

Kenji had grumbled a bit at having another sister, and asked that Kaoru provide a brother next time. Kaoru had laughed and asked what was wrong with a sister. Kenji had blinked.

"Nothing, haha. I'd just like a brother is all."

"What about Yahiko-san?"

"I want someone that I can pick on, not picks on me!" She smiled at the memory even as she drifted off into slumber.

As he had done with his previous two children, Kenshin waited until Kaoru fell asleep, then moved to the cradle and picked the newest edition to the family.

"Hajimemashite, Yori-chan. I'm your father. May you grow up happy little one." He sat and rocked the baby until a familiar presence showed itself.

"Good evening, kami-sama. I was beginning to worry." He looked at the manifestation of his familial kami and blinked.

"Why do you keep using that form?"

"I like it."

"But…"

"I like you, and I am proud and thankful for what you have done for the clan. Yori is a strong child."

"Thank you kami-sama."

"Don't thank me yet. Kenji will be getting into a rough spot in the next few days, I suggest you be on your guard, and tell him what he asks to know. But, this is just a suggestion."

"It is appreciated."

"Kenshin?"

"Hai?"

"Don't get Kaoru pregnant again too soon, okay? Kamiya-kami-san will have my head." Kenshin laughed.

"I'll be careful."

"Arigato, oyasuminasai."

"Oyasumi…" The red head of the child Kenshin had once been faded into the moonlight.

If you don't know the Japanese terms you must be new to the fan fiction world but here they are anyway.

Aa - informal yes

Ai shiteru - I love you - this is a emphatic way to say this and is considered impolite to utter it in public. If you need to express yourself or your feelings when others are around suki da will suffice and that too is a little much. It is not a light phrase - like 'I love spaghetti' this is more along the lines of 'I value your continued existence so far above my own that it is not even mentionable and I'm about to have a conniption if you don't love me back with your entire being.' type of thing.

Anata - you, an endearment when used from wife to husband

Anata wa? - and you?

Anou - um…literally

Ara - oh!

Arigato - thank you

Baka - if you don't know this one it's a descriptor - idiot, moron, imbecile…

Battousai - unsheathed blade, slasher

Busu - ugly/old hag

Chichi - father, used by family members, more like daddy than father

Daijoubu - alright

Daijoubu ka/ daijoubu desu ka - are you alright? Everything alright? Second more formal

De gozaru/ yo/ka - equivalent to desu or da but highly archaic and formal. Yo is an emphatic and ka indicates a question. All mean - if meaning can be assigned really - is, are, was, etc…

Dojo - training hall

- dono - an archaic suffix meaning along the lines of Mr. Mrs. Ms. But much more polite

Futon - a sleeping mat that can be folded up and stored during the day so the space can be used for other things, very comfortable I may add.

Genki - health, good spirits

Gomen - sorry

Gomen Nasai - very sorry

Haha - mommy

Hai - yes

Hajimemashite - pleased to meet you

Hiko - flight/ act of flying

Hiroshi - generous

Iya - informal no

Jinchuu - earthly revenge

Kami - spirit/ancestor/god/goddess/etc

Kaoru - fragrance

Kenji - not sure I'd have to see the kanji but something to do with a sword most likely

Kenki - fighting spirit

Kenshin - heart of sword

Ki - chi, prana, life energy

Koibito - girlfriend/boyfriend though I imagine at the time it would mean more like lover

Komban wa - good evening

Matsu - pine tree

Megumi - blessing/bounty

Motto - much, more, bigger

Musuko - son, used by family members

Neko-chan - kitten, kitty

- nii - uncle

No - indicates a possessive… Kenshin no baka - Kenshin's an idiot - shin no kami - god of death

O genki desu ka? - are you feeling healthy?

Okaasan - mother - less formal 'kaasan

Omegami-sama - goddess

Oniisan - older brother

Ore - informal, even gruff, male 'I'

Oro - Kenshin's surprise, shock, stupefied, embarrassed noise, possibly a mispronunciation of ara 

Otousan - father - less formal 'tousan

Oyasumi/oyasuminasai - good night (when going to bed)

Rurouni - a made up word by the wonderful creator of rurouni Kenshin -sama that means roughly wanderer

Sakabato - reverse blade sword, really two words - sakaba and to 

- sama - more polite form of -san

- san - Mr. Mrs. Ms.

Sekihotai - Sanosuke's political affiliation 

Sensei - teacher

Sessha - another archaic term used by Kenshin meaning 'I' or more literally 'this unworthy one'

Shamisen - guitar like instrument with three strings

Suzuko - little bell child

Tanuki - raccoon

Umeko - plum blossom child

Yori - trustworthy 

Zutto - very much so, similar to motto


	4. Sanosuke's theme

Theme series notes

First off general disclaimer. I do not now nor have ever nor will ever own Rurouni Kenshin. The story and all the things and pretties that go with it are the property of somebody else (actually a few somebodies…anou). The only things that are mine are Yori, Suzuko, Umeko, Hiroshi and Matsu as well as the delightful little horror of a kami but that's it! That being said, on we go…

Sanosuke's theme

More in the style of my first piece this can be seen as taking place either between Baby Baby / Melody or Melody / Family Theme. A little peek into Sanosuke and Megumi's relationship. Japanese terms at end.

That damned Himura spirit made me realize I must do something about the current state of my ward. I do listen to my elders when there is need, and I can feel my aura flush in embarrassment at the gentle rebuke.

"You do know that your family must have an heir, right?" Parting shot…damn him…

Anou…he was right. I must speak with the Tanaki guardian before the night is out. After listening to the song that the Himura's mortal makes I am jealous, yet proud as well. I have not yet realized all the components of Sano's soul, yet, Himura-kami has only one to guard while I have many and am hundreds of years younger. I am not blind, just, inexperienced.

The driving force is not his fists, but the drumming of Megumi. Kaoru adds little crashes with her high hat and Kenshin is the harder crash of cymbals in his life. Yahiko's kami hold the tambourine and his sensei from the Sekihotai plays a metallic sounding free standing piano that he says he got from the future. His memories of the past are bitter sweet and are echoed through out by violins, sometimes harsh, sometimes soothing. The spirits of his friends provide much on their strange sounding strings and I push him with a sound that is my own. His is faster paced and not quiet as lovely as Kenshin's, but I enjoy the rush of excitement and enthusiasm it brings more than the moping sound of the Himura's charge. But still, that talk with Megumi's guardian is pending, and I must move quickly. 

I dart down to where Sano is sleeping and give him a little nudge, almost, a sense of urgency. Yes, he's waking up. Now, to get him to follow. I have a plan! Swiftly I change into the form of a small feline and brush against his door. I can hear him getting up. Good. His door slides open and he almost trips over me. I hiss. He looks down.

"Gomen, neko-chan." He yawns as he scoops me up. "But cats go outside, not inside." I scratch his face and hope that Megumi's guardian is around as I race through the streets of Tokyo at the dead of night with an enraged gangster on my, um, paws. We make the clinic in record time, and I see that the guardian Takani spirit is waiting for me. I stop and let the Sagara that I am currently at odds with trip over me and go flying. I disappear before he can even curse.

I needn't have worried. Megumi is out and leaning against a willow, fast asleep. I know it's cold out. Sano knows it's cold out. He'll know what to do. I sit by the doctor's familiar kami and smile back at her, then we both turn to watch.

Sano approaches slowly and quietly, then reaches out a hand to shake Megumi's shoulder. She blinks bleary eyes at him and they converse for a bit, before Sano picks her up and takes her inside. I cackle a bit before flitting off to the next closest member of the Sagara family. I hear the Takani-kami cursing at me, and laugh even louder.

--

I never thought he'd be so gentle. Usually it's harsh words and insults if we don't beat at each other. Why is he doing this? His hands are calloused, yes, but warm and gentle as he puts me down on my futon. I hadn't realized he knew where my room was. Suddenly I am aware that I am shivering, and he pulls the blankets up to cover me. They don't help. Why did I have to be as silly as Tanuki girl and fall asleep outside in the colder months anyways? I take a breath to curse at him, but find myself coughing instead. 

He rubs my back until the worst is over, then, seeing how cold I am, he lifts the blanket and wraps me in his arms. Somehow, I am warm instantly, and I fall asleep.

--

It feels right. I held her until I joined her in the realm of dreams. Megumi…

If you don't know the Japanese terms you must be new to the fan fiction world but here they are anyway.

Aa - informal yes

Ai shiteru - I love you - this is a emphatic way to say this and is considered impolite to utter it in public. If you need to express yourself or your feelings when others are around suki da will suffice and that too is a little much. It is not a light phrase - like 'I love spaghetti' this is more along the lines of 'I value your continued existence so far above my own that it is not even mentionable and I'm about to have a conniption if you don't love me back with your entire being.' type of thing.

Anata - you, an endearment when used from wife to husband

Anata wa? - and you?

Anou - um…literally

Ara - oh!

Arigato - thank you

Baka - if you don't know this one it's a descriptor - idiot, moron, imbecile…

Battousai - unsheathed blade, slasher

Busu - ugly/old hag

Chichi - father, used by family members, more like daddy than father

Daijoubu - alright

Daijoubu ka/ daijoubu desu ka - are you alright? Everything alright? Second more formal

De gozaru/ yo/ka - equivalent to desu or da but highly archaic and formal. Yo is an emphatic and ka indicates a question. All mean - if meaning can be assigned really - is, are, was, etc…

Dojo - training hall

- dono - an archaic suffix meaning along the lines of Mr. Mrs. Ms. But much more polite

Futon - a sleeping mat that can be folded up and stored during the day so the space can be used for other things, very comfortable I may add.

Genki - health, good spirits

Gomen - sorry

Gomen Nasai - very sorry

Haha - mommy

Hai - yes

Hajimemashite - pleased to meet you

Hiko - flight/ act of flying

Hiroshi - generous

Iya - informal no

Jinchuu - earthly revenge

Kami - spirit/ancestor/god/goddess/etc

Kaoru - fragrance

Kenji - not sure I'd have to see the kanji but something to do with a sword most likely

Kenki - fighting spirit

Kenshin - heart of sword

Ki - chi, prana, life energy

Koibito - girlfriend/boyfriend though I imagine at the time it would mean more like lover

Komban wa - good evening

Matsu - pine tree

Megumi - blessing/bounty

Motto - much, more, bigger

Musuko - son, used by family members

Neko-chan - kitten, kitty

- nii - uncle

No - indicates a possessive… Kenshin no baka - Kenshin's an idiot - shin no kami - god of death

O genki desu ka? - are you feeling healthy?

Okaasan - mother - less formal 'kaasan

Omegami-sama - goddess

Oniisan - older brother

Ore - informal, even gruff, male 'I'

Oro - Kenshin's surprise, shock, stupefied, embarrassed noise, possibly a mispronunciation of ara 

Otousan - father - less formal 'tousan

Oyasumi/oyasuminasai - good night (when going to bed)

Rurouni - a made up word by the wonderful creator of rurouni Kenshin -sama that means roughly wanderer

Sakabato - reverse blade sword, really two words - sakaba and to 

- sama - more polite form of -san

- san - Mr. Mrs. Ms.

Sekihotai - Sanosuke's political affiliation 

Sensei - teacher

Sessha - another archaic term used by Kenshin meaning 'I' or more literally 'this unworthy one'

Shamisen - guitar like instrument with three strings

Suzuko - little bell child

Tanuki - raccoon

Umeko - plum blossom child

Yori - trustworthy 

Zutto - very much so, similar to motto


	5. family

Theme series notes

First off general disclaimer. I do not now nor have ever nor will ever own Rurouni Kenshin. The story and all the things and pretties that go with it are the property of somebody else (actually a few somebodies…anou). The only things that are mine are Yori, Suzuko, Umeko, Hiroshi and Matsu as well as the delightful little horror of a kami but that's it! That being said, on we go…

.Family Theme

I wanted to show a bit about when Kenji was older and how he was introduced to Himura-sama and a bit of his relationship - as an adult - to his father. I know what you're thinking, he's only fourteen, but boys were considered men at fifteen so there. I don't know much about funeral rites so I improvised.

Hour of the rat - twelve midnight to two am. Japanese terms at end.

Kenji watched as his father placed the newest edition to the family in the cradle that had once been his and sighed to himself. Doctor Sagara had been very emphatic that this was the last child his mother was to bear, but he had to admit that it looked hard and would be difficult for someone as small as his mother to manage another. He was fourteen and already a hand's span taller than his father. Kenji knew he would never be as tall as Sanosuke-san, but Megumi-san had made some comment about size not being that important that had caused Sanosuke-san to blush and it made him feel a bit better. Kenji went to take the last of the blankets from the room but was stopped short when his father twitched and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Otousan? Daijoubu desu ka?" Kenshin blinked and looked at the boy who resembled himself so much.

"Hai. We shall have a visitor very shortly, that we shall."

"I will prepare tea." Kenshin's arm shot out stopping his eldest's motion and he shook his head.

"Iya, it will not be necessary."

"Otousan?" Kenshin laughed.

"Our guest cannot eat the food we do, that he can not. But I do believe that it is time you met him, that I do. Come with me to the roof, musuko."

"Hai." Dropping the laundry to be done the next day, Kenji followed his father outside, then together they jumped to a very familiar spot. Kenji, as a boy, had climbed up to the roof as often as he could, but it was at this space that he finally managed to get down by himself. It was a good place to think.

"Did you know, that when your mother still carried you under her heart, that I sat in this very space, worrying?"

"I know that you like to come up here, but I did not know that. What were you worrying about? Was mother complaining?" Kenshin laughed.

"Iya, iya. I was afraid that I would damage you with my ki, my kenki to be specific, that I was." Kenji frowned.

"Chichi, you know that your past is past, and that we all love you. Why would you be worried?"

"It hadn't been as long, and my enemies were still very much angered. They would come and try to harm your mother to get to me or provoke me. But, when we were married and you were conceived, no enemies showed up to take you away from me. I believe that I was partially jumping at shadows, but I also still had not forgiven myself, that I hadn't. I had only recently conquered the battousai inside of me and was still afraid that I would stain your and your mother's pure souls by the proximity of my bloodstained one."

"Chichi… you didn't know any better, and it all worked out for the best in the end, right?"

"Aa, that it did."

"Aw. Isn't that sweet. Brings a tear to my eye…" Kenji jumped up, resting a hand on his sakabato. Kenshin laughed and pulled him back down.

"Komban wa, kami-sama. O genki de gozaru ka?" Kenji sat, stupefied, as the small read headed boy walked up to sit between his father and himself.

"Genki desu, arigato. Anata wa?" 

"Genki de gozaru. Himura-sama, this is Kenji." The child bowed and Kenji found himself doing the same.

"It's been a while Kenji. You have grown well, I must say."

"Anou, aren't you a bit young to remember when I was little?" Kenshin laughed.

"My appologies, Kenji. I should have prepared you more. This is Himura-kami-sama, my familial guardian, and yours as well. As to his appearance, you'll have to ask him."

"I like how you looked as a kid Kenshin." 

"Oro?" Kenji blinked, having picked up his father's bad speech habits early on.

"Thank you for the last time, kami-sama."

"I am sorry to say this is the next to last time, Kenshin."

"Oro?"

"You have done your duty well, and I am going to miss chatting with you, Kenshin. You have left a great legacy in Kenji, Suzuko, Yori, Umeko and now Hiroshi, and for that I will be eternally grateful, literally. Do you have any idea how boring being immortal gets? But this is the last time you will see me before you pass on and join your ancestors Kenshin. Thank you for introducing Kenji to me, however. He won't be as surprised when he gets a call after his wedding and his first born now. If, there is, anything I can do for you, ask it of me now. I must go with the hour of the rat."

"Could you, possibly, show me Kenji's song?" Kenshin heard the intake of breath from his son.

"Chichi…you could know anything, why would you waste such a gift on something like that? I could sing it for you…." Kenshin's hand cut him off.

"Not that one, Kenji. I mean the song that makes up who you are, your soul, son." Kenji's eyes widened further. 

"But…"

"I can see your ki as well as you see mine. I want this, please." Kenji's eyes flashed gold and he faced the smiling boy that was his family's guardian.

"Only if I can hear haha and chichi's." A tinkle, like bells, as the kami laughed.

"Sure, why not. Yours first though. Sit. And Kenshin, listen well. I can only play it once."

"Hai."

"On with the show." The kami grew until it was large enough to hold what looked like a shamisen, but different. It had more strings for one thing, and a different shaped body. Kenji sat entranced alongside his father, both breaths suspended as the Himura's familial spirit began to play.

It was relaxed, almost a walking pace. Slightly wistful but contented, the song seemed as though it could continue forever. A few notes that could not have come from the stringed instrument echoed elusively, and Kenshin made sure to note them. Before either of them knew it, the last note had faded into the background. Kenji drew a breath, feeling drained.

"That was, beautiful, that it was." Kenji felt his father's arms about him, and he hugged back.

"Arigato kami-sama. Arigato." 

"What did those other notes come from de gozaru ka?" Kenshin asked, still not letting go of his eldest child. The kami returned to it's original shape before replying.

"His future wife, it's a very respectable family."

"Aa, arigato." Kenji gave his father one last squeeze before letting go.

"May I hear my parent's song now?" The kami smiled.

"I have time for one more, not both. Which would you prefer?"

"I, I want to hear yours, 'tousan." Kenshin nodded.

"Please, play my dad's song kami-sama." Father and son sat back to listen as once more a flute soared through the night sky.

--

Kenji let the instrument fall from his lips and felt hot tears stream down his face. The warm arms of Matsu, his wife of three months, encircled his waist. Breathing deeply, Kenji took the small container from Hiroshi and carried it to the spot they had travelled to Kyoto to see for this purpose and this purpose only. Placing the ceramic and the flute in the hole, each child gathered a handful of dirt and tossed it on both the instrument and the urn. Suzuko left a hair ribbon, Yori a prayer scroll, Umeko prayer beads, and Hiroshi left the sakabato.

The earth was closed over the small grave between two others, and only then did Kenji have the strength to speak.

"Goodbye, 'tousan, 'kaasan. May you be happy together once more." Feeling his throat close up again, Kenji waited for Matsu to place a plum blossom on the left grave, a sakura on the right, and an iris in the middle. Then, holding her hand, they left to return to Tokyo, and the life that awaited them there.

Hiroshi knelt, running his fingers over the inscription one last time before running to catch up with his brother. 

__

Himura Kenshin

Husband and beloved of Yukishiro Tomoe and Kamiya Kaoru

1849 - 1906

May your happiness live forever

If you don't know the Japanese terms you must be new to the fan fiction world but here they are anyway.

Aa - informal yes

Ai shiteru - I love you - this is a emphatic way to say this and is considered impolite to utter it in public. If you need to express yourself or your feelings when others are around suki da will suffice and that too is a little much. It is not a light phrase - like 'I love spaghetti' this is more along the lines of 'I value your continued existence so far above my own that it is not even mentionable and I'm about to have a conniption if you don't love me back with your entire being.' type of thing.

Anata - you, an endearment when used from wife to husband

Anata wa? - and you?

Anou - um…literally

Ara - oh!

Arigato - thank you

Baka - if you don't know this one it's a descriptor - idiot, moron, imbecile…

Battousai - unsheathed blade, slasher

Busu - ugly/old hag

Chichi - father, used by family members, more like daddy than father

Daijoubu - alright

Daijoubu ka/ daijoubu desu ka - are you alright? Everything alright? Second more formal

De gozaru/ yo/ka - equivalent to desu or da but highly archaic and formal. Yo is an emphatic and ka indicates a question. All mean - if meaning can be assigned really - is, are, was, etc…

Dojo - training hall

- dono - an archaic suffix meaning along the lines of Mr. Mrs. Ms. But much more polite

Futon - a sleeping mat that can be folded up and stored during the day so the space can be used for other things, very comfortable I may add.

Genki - health, good spirits

Gomen - sorry

Gomen Nasai - very sorry

Haha - mommy

Hai - yes

Hajimemashite - pleased to meet you

Hiko - flight/ act of flying

Hiroshi - generous

Iya - informal no

Jinchuu - earthly revenge

Kami - spirit/ancestor/god/goddess/etc

Kaoru - fragrance

Kenji - not sure I'd have to see the kanji but something to do with a sword most likely

Kenki - fighting spirit

Kenshin - heart of sword

Ki - chi, prana, life energy

Koibito - girlfriend/boyfriend though I imagine at the time it would mean more like lover

Komban wa - good evening

Matsu - pine tree

Megumi - blessing/bounty

Motto - much, more, bigger

Musuko - son, used by family members

Neko-chan - kitten, kitty

- nii - uncle

No - indicates a possessive… Kenshin no baka - Kenshin's an idiot - shin no kami - god of death

O genki desu ka? - are you feeling healthy?

Okaasan - mother - less formal 'kaasan

Omegami-sama - goddess

Oniisan - older brother

Ore - informal, even gruff, male 'I'

Oro - Kenshin's surprise, shock, stupefied, embarrassed noise, possibly a mispronunciation of ara 

Otousan - father - less formal 'tousan

Oyasumi/oyasuminasai - good night (when going to bed)

Rurouni - a made up word by the wonderful creator of rurouni Kenshin -sama that means roughly wanderer

Sakabato - reverse blade sword, really two words - sakaba and to 

- sama - more polite form of -san

- san - Mr. Mrs. Ms.

Sekihotai - Sanosuke's political affiliation 

Sensei - teacher

Sessha - another archaic term used by Kenshin meaning 'I' or more literally 'this unworthy one'

Shamisen - guitar like instrument with three strings

Suzuko - little bell child

Tanuki - raccoon

Umeko - plum blossom child

Yori - trustworthy 

Zutto - very much so, similar to motto


End file.
